User blog:AdamGregory03/Battle Royale?
So, I've been thinking. You know how Silver has been working on Total Warfare, and he's kept delaying it because of personal stuff like school and etc? (And, Silver, if you're reading this, I in no way intend to muscle in on you, and I may wind up not doing this at all). Well, I've been thinking. I don't really go to school (although I am gonna start studying for GEDs) and I've got all the time in the world, at least at the moment. So, why not take a crack at making a VS Debating show of my own? Except it seems to me like all VS Debating shows just follow the same formula as Death Battle. Do one analysis, do another analysis, have the fight, explain the results, and cue fan outrage. So I haven't decided if I'm going to do this or not, but if I do, then I'm gonna try and put a new spin on it. So introducing the idea of "Battle Royale"! Basically, it works out similarly to Death Battle, with some exceptions. So first, the introduction to the fight, done by the main host, who at the moment will be named "Rick Rocker". He's a typical host who likes to make comments and jokes on the situation. BUT, he's not the one doing the research. The first half of the analysis is done by one of two secondary hosts, who will be named "Manny", and the second half done by the other, who will be named "Chelsea". And what I'm planning is that these two will have a rather bitter rivalry when it comes to debating who would win in a fight, and like to butt into the other's analysis or generally try to downplay the other's character or annoy the other, offering a much different dynamic than the typical "straight man and crazy man" one that Wiz and Boomstick have. After both analyses, Rick places their files into a machine called the "C.L.A.S.H." (acronym still in development), which displays the fight, then explains why it came to the conclusion it did much to the loser's researcher's dismay (Basically Manny and Chelsea are going to be spoofs of the average comment on Death Battle if their character loses while the other gets smug bragging rights). I don't know, I just thought it was a neat idea, since most of the time the hosts of these shows all agree on the results of the fight. And like I said, this is pretty much just a concept, not saying that I'm going to be doing this, but it could be fun to work on. What I would need though if I go through with this are people on board for this. I would be the writer and editor, though I'd still need a good research team on my side and some animators. Someone who's good at sprite animating and maybe someone who's good with say, Source Film Maker, for 3D fights. And then I could commission other animators every now and then if I wanted, but that's mainly the jist of it. And the only matches I plan on not doing at the moment is anything already done/claimed by another VS debate show. And, I just have two questions regarding YouTube: 1. How does monetization work on YouTube? And would there be any way to like evenly share the money made with everyone involved? 2. Do you think this would be a good idea for a procrastinator like me? Especially when I also got some other things I'd like to work on? Well, if this doesn't work out, I can always just keep making Death Battles on DeviantArt, I suppose. Category:Blog posts